la fille de l'ex roi rouge
by moumoune1718
Summary: yuya a était enlevé par l'ex roi rouge. Kyo et sa bande ,sont decidés a la recuperer. mais avant les 4 sages, 3 personnes s'interpose devant eux. la fille de l'ex roi rouge, cruel et sans pitié, est bien decidé a ne laisser passer personne! amour x action x aventure!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : rencontre**

Yuya était désormais prisonnière de l'ex roi rouge. Kyo fou de rage, avancer d'un pas assuré pour récupérer sa planche a pain. Il était accompagné d'Akari, qui contrairement a d'habitude, était sérieuse, le regard décidé tigre rouge, qui voulait sauver Yuya, Sasuke bonten, Akira et luciole qui traîner par le et décida de les suivre. Il leur rester a passé les quatre portes où demeurer les plus fideles et forts serviteurs de l'ex roi rouge. Ces combats ne seraient pas facile, et il était presque certains que tout le monde n'en sortira pas vivant ! Mais tous avancer avec détermination. Kyo dirigeant le groupe, pour retrouver leur précieuse Yuya. Cette jeune fille était le lien qui réunissait tous ces guerrier, qui avait chacun un objectif différent. Un ami d'un jour, pouvait devenir ennemi le lendemain.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. La bande ce mit en garde, prés à tomber sur des ennemis. Des gens de la foret, échapper d'un laboratoire arrivèrent en courant dans leurs directions. Ils avaient des visages apeurés, ils fuyaient comme si la mort était à leurs trousses. Deux ombres filèrent vers les monstres et en tuèrent plusieurs. Deux jeunes garçons d'une quinzaine d'année se tenaient au milieu des cadavres. Deux femmes, une avec un ventre arrondit, qui contenait des bébés sur le point de naître, et une autre aux cheveux cuivré continuèrent de s'échapper, mais une dernière personne arriva et transperça en plein cœur la femme de la foret. Une jeune fille, blonde aux yeux bleus. Un bleu froid, le regard sans sentiments, venait d'achever la dernière habitante de la foret. La dernière survivante réussi à rejoindre le groupe de Kyo et s'écroula, essouffler et blesser. Akari s'occupa de soigner ces blessures, pendant que la femme sombrer dans l'inconscience.

La bande de Kyo regardait cette scène choquer. La jeune fille venait d'achever sa victime sans aucune hésitation. Elle retira son épée du corps de la femme et essuya le sang sur les vêtements du corps. Sasuke fulminé, d'assister au meurtre des habitant de sa foret. Les deux garçons, un aux cheveux blanc et noir, habillé d'un short bleu et d'in t-shirt rouge avait l'air joyeux et l'autre aux cheveux blanc, mains dans les poches avança dédaigneusement au cotés de la jeune fille. ils ne dégageait aucune aura , ce qui les rendaient encore plus terrifiant.

Vous êtes la bande de Kyo ? demanda le premier garçon. Ravie d'enfin vous rencontrer ! nous avons tellement entendu parler de vous ! vous avez l'air fort ! je sens que cette rencontre va me plaire, continua t'il d'un air détacher, je m'appel Tchod ! l'autre la c'est Kilua, et cette demoiselle c'est Takumi ! Nous serons vos adversaires !

On vous prévient, dit l'autre garçon, on n'a pas vraiment de temps à perdre donc si on peut abréger sa m'arrangerais !

Le ton détacher du jeune homme troubla le groupe. Comment des enfants pouvaient tuer si facilement…

Takumi, Kilua, sa ne vous dérange pas si je commence ?

C'est deux acolyte ne pipèrent pas un mot en signe de leur approbation. La jeune fille alla s'installer sur un débris plus loin et Kilua se dirigea vers le mur pour s'y adosser.

Je serais ton adversaire, cria tigre rouge

Oh non pas toi ! j'ai déjà décidé de mon adversaire ! sil te plait . Non mon adversaire sera Bontenmaru !j'adooore les animaux !

Le colosse réagit à l'annonce de son nom, il avança vers le garçon en enlevant sa cape

Je suis ton homme petit


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : la bête contre le gosse**

- Je suis ton homme petit, cria bonten, déjà exciter a l'idée de ce combat !

- Ouaaa quel musculature, s'extasia Tchod

Bontenmaru recula précipitamment. Le garçon c'était approcher assez prés de lui pour pouvoir le toucher, sans que l'autre sans rende compte. Il sourit à pleine dents, ce combat allez être intéressant. Ce gamin n'en avait pas l'air, mais il était fort ! Rentrer dans le kin de la bête sans se faire repérer et a une vitesse hallucinante. Bontenmaru ne sous estima pas son adversaire :

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es qu'un gosse que je me retiendrais !

- Donne la patte, dit Tchod un os tendu

- Quoi ?, tu te fou de moi ? tu va voir ! je vais t'écraser !

Bontenmaru attaqua le premier ! il donna un coup de pied monumentale en plein tête au gamin, qui ne bougea même pas d'un millimètre. Tchod saisie le pied de la bête pour le jeter au sol avec force, ce qui fit exploser le sol. Il se releva et donna une multitude de coup a Tchod qui les esquiva tous, avec le sourire aux lèvres :

- Tu es lent sale bête ! provoqua t-il

Le combat au corps a corps dura comme ca plusieurs minutes. Tchod avais largement le dessus sur son adversaire. Les deux adversaires se faisaient face, bonten en profita pour reprendre des forces.

- T'inquiète pas petit une fois que j'en aurais finit avec toi, je m'occuperais des deux qui reste !

- Encore faut-il que tu me battes tat de muscle

- Ne t'en fait pas ! ce n'est pas un petit prepubère comme toi qui me fait peur ! je fais partit d'une grande famille de guerrier ! une fois que tu seras au sol je m'occuperais de cette fille. Je pense qu'elle manque d'éducation et a besoin d'une bonne correction.

- La ferme ! hurla le jeune homme, perdant d'un coup sa bonne humeur.

- Quoi qu'esqui ya ?t'es pas d'accord avec moi ? se moqua bonten, pour mettre son adversaire en colère

- Je vais te tuer sale chien !

Le jeune homme se rua sur Bontenmaru et lui donna un coup de pied en plein face. Bonten esquiva. La force du garçon avait augmenté, mais c'est coup était devenue imprécis, il se rué sans réfléchir sur l'adversaire. Quand soudain Bontenmaru comme en transe, se comportant comme un animal, se jeta sur lui et l'envoya contre le mur. Bontenmaru, lors de ces combat se transformé en bête sauvage incapable de ce contrôlé. Il était alors doter d'une force sur humaine avec un instinct animal dur développé. Tchod encaisser les coups, et ne pouvais rivaliser ni avec la puissance, ni avec la vitesse de la bête. Il avait de plus en plus de mal a se relever, et ses multiples blessures ne l'aider pas. Tchod et bonten se foncèrent dessus. Un nuage de poussière se souleva. Quand celle-ci se dissipa, Tchod était à terre, incapable de ce relevé. Bontenmaru, repris ces esprits, redevenant humain.

- Tu ma impressionner petit ! felicita bonten

- Toi aussi sale bête ! souffla le jeune homme, allongés sur le sol, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Mais je n'est pas réussi à te battre …

Il avait les cotes cassées, ainsi que le bras droit. Rien que de respirer le faisait atrocement souffrir. Bonten, le regarda, c'était un jeune garçon, mais il c'était battu comme un dingue et avait poussé l'homme dans ses dernières ressources.

- Il te manque de l'expérience ! apprendre a ne pas succombé à la colère.

- A mon tour intervint Kilua sans un regard à son camarade, Tchod va te reposer plus loin.

-Je suis désolé Kilua … s'excusa Tchod les yeux baisser

- Ne - t'inquiète pas. Je vais les exploser. Sinon c'est elle qui se chargera de nous…

Les deux garçons tournèrent leurs regards sur la jeune fille qui se tenait en arrière. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis le début du combat. elle les regardait, le regard ne trahissant aucune émotion. Pourtant ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit a l'erreur…

* * *

et voila le deuxième chapitre! j'espère que sa vous plaira! merci et review please! sa m'encourage pour la suite ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : defaite.**

Kilua était très différent de Tchod. Il avait la tête dans les nuages et les mains dans les poches. Il restait très calme, a la différence de Tchod

Luciole se proposa, a la grande surprise de ces amis, pour être l'adversaire de Kilua.

Kilua tenait une épée longue et une courte, la lame étant plus large. Les deux adversaires ce firent face.

- Luciole … il me semble te connaître, murmura le jeune homme.

- Je ne me rappel pas de toi. Répondit luciole, sans grande surprise.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Tu na rien dans le crane

Kilua se lança, sabre en avant sur son ennemi, qui lui lança une contre attaque enflammé. Le combat était intense et aucun des deux adversaires, ne voulais capituler. Ils prenaient un malin plaisir a ce battre, leurs sabre s'entrechoquer, faisant naître des étincelles. Ils étaient forts. Ils donnèrent tous ce qu'ils avaient dans le ventre. Malheureusement pour lui Kilua n'était pas à la hauteur, et après la plus forte attaque de Hotaru, le corps de Kilua tomba au sol face contre terre. Il était inconscient, et brûler aux seconds degrés.

-Kilua ! Cria Tchod en se dirigeant vers son ami.

La jeune fille qui jusque la ne c'était pas fait entendre pris la parole :

- Vous êtes des incapables ! espèces de monstres ! même pas capable de tuer des avortons comme eux ! vous êtes des ratés !

Elle se leva et pris son sabre négligemment pauser a cotés. Elle se dirigea vers Tchod et tendis son épée vers lui. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Il tenait son bras casser et regarder le sol. Takumi leva le sabre vers son coéquipier pour l'achever. Mais une barrière de glace se format entre Tchod et elle. Son épée s'enfonça dans la glace. Elle regarda l'auteur de ce mur.

- Je ne supporte pas les gens comme toi ! ces garçons ce sont battu de toutes leurs forces pour toi ! tu devrais leur en être reconnaissante ! Kyo laisse moi ce combat !

Ce dernier, lui donna son consentement, et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin, avec Akari toujours au bras.

La jeune fille s'approcha de l'aveugle.

- Je ne veux pas d'un adversaire faible comme toi !

- Je vais te montrer qui est faible !

- Tu crois pouvoir rivaliser avec moi ? demanda moqueuse la jeune fille

La jeune fille aux cheveux cuivré ce réveilla. Elle regarda autours d'elle. Elle était entourée de la bande de Kyo. Ces blessures étaient complètement soignées. Elle se releva pour analyser la situation. Plus loin Takumi et Akira se battaient, Tchod et Kilua gisait au sol en piteux état.

- Tu es enfin réveiller ! dit tigre rouge.

Elle ne prit pas en compte la remarque de ce dernier et se dirigea vers Kyo, qui buvait un peu de saké avec Yukimura, pendant que leur ami ce battait.

-Kyo ! il faut que tu arrête ce combat de suite !

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur à la jeune fille.

- Cette fille est bien trop forte pour Akira ! Takumi est la fille de l'ex roi rouge !


End file.
